In a Galaxy Far, Far Away: Episode II The Infinity Stones
by starkiller2886
Summary: Sequel to both 'Rise of the Son' and 'The Scoundrel Six'. It was the snap that was heard around the universe. Half of all life, gone. It is up to the Avengers and members of the Alliance to travel through time to recover the six Infinity Stones to bring back everyone. Follows the main plot of Endgame, but with the addition of Star Wars and the universe being built around in IAGFFA
1. Chapter 1: Infinity War

**A/N: Here is the sequel to 'Rise of the Son', there is also the short spin off story called The Scoundrel Six, its not necessary to read before reading this, but it does delve deeper into Mara and Peter's relationship. And its also mainly action and brings in some of my favorite bounty hunters to face off with some of Earth's mightiest heroes. **

**I hope you enjoy this take on Infinity War/Endgame. **

* * *

**Chapter I: Infinity War**

**The Sanctuary II**

**Unknown Star System**

**Space**

**The Mad Titan Thanos **admired the blue stone that rested on his knuckle next to the purple power stone. He had successfully managed to secure the Space Stone before obliterating what remained of the Asgardians.

"Sire, what is thy bidding?" Corvus Blade asked kneeling before him.

"There are two more stones on Earth. Take the Order and retrieve them while I head to Coruscant to recover the Reality stone." Thanos ordered.

"By your command." Corvus replied and walked out of the throne room.

The Black Order started to make their way out of the throne room. "Proxima, wait." Thanos ordered.

"Yes father?" She asked walking back to Thanos.

"Take a squad to Knowhere, there, you will wait for Gamora. Capture her and bring her back to me." Thanos explained. Proxima nodded her head and gave a bow before heading out of the giant throne room.

Thanos sighed and placed his purple and gold helm back on his head. "I shall balance the universe, and with the other four Infinity Stones, my vision will be complete." Thanos muttered to himself as he made a fist with his left hand. A blue-black portal appeared, and the Mad Titan slowly walked through the vortex.

Stepping through the portal, Thanos emerged in a large room with several exhibits and display cases dotting the floor around him. Along the walls, giant red banners hung with black and white insignias of the Galactic Empire plastered on them. Red carpet lined the pathways around what appeared to be a museum. The room itself was empty, but the skylights in the roof showed massive amounts of aerial vehicles zipping through the high-rises of the capital.

"Halt!" A muffled voice ordered behind Thanos. Turning his head, Thanos saw three white armored troopers pointing blasters at him.

"Where is the Reality Stone?" Thanos asked. He knew that the soldiers probably had no idea what he was speaking of, but he still asked it anyways.

The troopers remained silent.

"Fine." Thanos grumbled and slowly approached the smaller men.

"I said halt!" The trooper repeated, slowly backing up. Thanos gave a wicked grin as he approached the troopers.

"Open fire!" One of the troopers commanded and red laser bolts struck Thanos's armor, leaving only small black scorch marks. He remained unfazed as he reached for the lead trooper and lifted him by his throat. Applying some force, he easily snapped the trooper's neck and flung his lifeless body at the next trooper knocking him over and prevented him from getting up.

The last armored trooper quickly backed up as he continued to fire his weapon. "This is TK-8189, requesting backup!" The trooper yelled into a comm device with his free hand.

Thanos raised his gauntlet and a purple energy blast sent the trooper flying into a glass exhibit behind him, shattering it. Alarms started to blare, and the security doors started to shut around the Mad Titan.

Closing his eyes, Thanos allowed himself to concentrate on the Reality Stone, hoping that its presence would stick out to him. He stood like that for a minute, trying to sense its location. Thanos opened his eyes and saw that he was surrounded by dozens of the white armored Storm Troopers.

Looking around the room slowly, Thanos caught a glimpse of a large bronze display case with a pedestal on top in the middle of the room. Floating above the pedestal was a small red pyramid held in place by a bronze harness ending in a triangular point.

"The Sith trapped the stone in a holocron, how on point." Thanos muttered to himself and snapped his fingers creating a giant purple energy blast hitting all the troopers killing them instantly.

He slowly approached the display case and easily tore off the harness keeping the holocron in place. He picked up the small red pyramid and closed his eyes. The holocron hovered inches above his hand as he let the Force guide him through the motions.

Slowly, the ancient Sith artefact opened and a small red stone popped out of the device. Opening his eyes, Thanos smiled as he tossed aside the red triangular holocron and held the Reality Stone in his hand. He lifted his left arm and placed the red gem on one of the empty slots in his gauntlet.

"And just like that, I am halfway to balancing the universe." Thanos muttered to himself and quickly opened portal back to the _Sanctuary II_.

* * *

**Wakanda**

**Earth**

**Sol System**

**Thor Odinson **pushed his axe further into Thanos's chest with a glare that could kill pinned on his face.

Thanos coughed up a small amount of purple blood as he turned his head to look the Asgardian in the eye. "You should have gone for the head." Thanos wheezed out and snapped his fingers.

Thor gave off a horrified look as he backed off the Titan and looked down at his body as he watched it slowly start to disintegrate to dust, the last thing he bore witness to was Thanos leaving through a blue/black portal.

"Damn you Tha-" Would be the last words Thor uttered before his dusty essences flew away in the wind.

* * *

**Titan**

**Titan Star System**

**Mara Jade **knelt next to Tony as tears left her eyes. Before her were the ashes of what was Peter Parker, aka Spider-Man. He melted away in her arms, crying as his body shattered into a billion particles, aimlessly floating in the low gravity of Titan.

Mara's attention diverted when she heard the roar of the Wookie, Chewbacca cry out in anguish over the deaths of his friends, the Rebellion General Han Solo, and Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker.

The trio had arrived on the infamous _Millennium Falcon_ after Tony had put out a call tp General Syndulla for help.

**-Several Hours Earlier-**

_"__Mr. Stark, I didn't expect to hear from you so soon." The holographic image of the Twi'lek said from the projector sitting on the floor of the giant disc ship Mara, Peter, Tony, and Dr. Strange were on flying aimlessly through space. _

_"__Yeah, well me neither. It turns out there's this really bad guy, like destroy half the universe bad who wants a super weapon that I have part of with me, and I could use some help defeating him. Though I like our chances, but I would appreciate any help you could send." Tony told the Rebel general. _

_"__Unfortunately, my crew is unavailable right now, as we are on our way to aid in the siege on the Fondor Shipyards, but give me a minute to get into contact with some people I know, send me the coordinates of where you are at or heading." Hera ordered before the holographic image disappeared. _

_"__Well, what now?" Peter asked after a minute of uncomfortable silence. _

_"__Why are we willingly going to Titan? We need to get the Time Stone as far away from Thanos as possible." Strange asked Tony walking up closer to him._

_"__He's not going to stop until he has that stone, so I say we fight him on our terms." Tony reasoned, stepping up closer to the sorcerer. _

_Steven didn't look convinced, "This plan is far too risky, but if we go through with this, the stone comes first, and I won't hesitate to sacrifice you, or your junior Avengers for its safety." Strange coldly stated, staring down Tony._

_"__Don't worry." Mara interjected, placing a hand on her silver and black lightsaber hilt. "I was going to say the same about you."_

_The three just stood there staring at one another with Peter quickly looking between the three nervously. _

_Suddenly, a bright blue light coming from the holoprojector caught the four's attention. A human female stood wearing a white vest and light pants, her hair stylized, and she had a blaster pistol equipped on her hip. "Greetings Avengers, my name is Princess Leia Organa, one of the leaders of the Rebel Alliance. General Syndulla contacted me saying that you are requesting reinforcements?" Leia asked sternly. Her presence was both elegant and forceful. Mara obviously knew who the young woman was, her ship was present at the battle of Scarif and was said to have transferred the schematics of the Death Star to Rebel command on Yavin at the start of Galactic Civil War._

_"__Uh, Princess? Didn't realize you guys had those." Tony laughed. Mara elbowed him trying to get him to shut up. _

_Leia smirked at him in response. _

_"__Princess Organa, we would be grateful for any backup you could send, I am afraid that we don't have the manpower or the firepower to deal with this threat." Mara spoke up, understanding the true severity of the situation._

_"__Mara Jade, I'm surprised you're still clinging onto this whole 'good guy' act you have going on. Given up on trying to kill my brother yet?" Leia asked harshly, staring daggers at the former Inquisitor. _

_Mara closed her eyes, "That was a long time ago, I've realized the mistakes I made, and I'm trying to make up for them, by becoming an Avenger." Mara said back, her voice shaking slightly. _

_"__My brother may have forgiven you; Commander Bridger may have forgiven you, but its going to take a little more than saying sorry for me. You killed a lot of my friends, mentors, and just innocent people in general for me to say, 'It's okay'." Leia said back, raising her voice. _

_"__As much fun as it is to see you tear at each other, the threat Thanos poses far outweighs mistakes made in the past. Can you give us help or not?" Tony asked pushing Mara aside to talk directly to the Princess._

_Leia nodded her head, "General Solo, along with my brother, and a Wookie named Chewbacca are already on their way. They'll meet you at the coordinates that you gave General Syndulla." Leia said and then the holoprojector went dark after Leia turned it off._

_"__Three people to fight off Thanos, why even bother?" Strange asked sighing. _

_"__You clearly don't know who her brother is then." Mara said back. _

_"__Well, whoever they are, I'm glad for any back up." Tony said before turning back to the viewport watching space zip pass the starship._

**-Several Days Later-**

**Mara Jade **sat on the couch in the middle of the _Falcon _next to Nebula while Tony and Chewbacca piloted the freighter through the vacuum of space. Their hyperdrive was inoperable after debris from the moon Thanos destroyed did damage to the starship. Tony and Chewie had attempted to get what they could to work, but the hyperdrive was completely shot. They were lucky to get life-support systems working, much less the engines powerful enough to escape Titan's atmosphere.

A roar dragged Mara out of her thoughts as Tony and the Wookie were more likely than not getting into another argument.

"Well, how about you try it fuzzball!" Tony yelled.

Another second went by before Tony started yelling again. "For the love of God I'm sorry, you're right! Just let me go." Tony's voice yelled. Mara snickered at the thought of Chewbacca placing Tony in another headlock.

Nebula shook her head and left the common room, most likely trying to find a quieter place to hide out at.

After another minute of yelling and other loud noises coming from the cockpit, Mara walked in to break the two apart. Though she was slightly shocked at what she found; Both Tony and Chewbacca were facing each other with a small table next to their chairs as they played a round of Sabacc.

"Are you two really fighting over a card game?" Mara asked when they both finally noticed her presence.

"He's cheating." Tony pointed at the Wookie.

Chewbacca made grunt and pointed at Tony.

"I am not, you are." Tony said back.

"Boys, don't make me separate you two." Mara huffed.

They both turned back to face their cards, "He started it." Tony whispered.

Mara was about to turn to head back into the common room, but a bright yellow light caught her eye outside the viewport.

"What's that?" Mara asked, pointing at the growing light.

Tony and Chewbacca turned to look outside. "No idea, it's not a solar flare." Tony said pulling up the radar display on the monitor next to him. "And this doesn't show anythi-wait, small object, either a really small asteroid or…"

"A person." Mara whispered as the ball of light started to show a form of a person as it approached the ship.

A woman wearing a red and blue outfit floated outside the ship with long flowing lit up blond hair stood outside the ship.

"Hold on to something." The woman's voice said through the comms and she flew underneath the _Falcon_.

"Come again?" Tony asked, then suddenly Mara was flung into her seat as the ship violently lurched forward, and space became a blur as they traveled faster than she had ever before.

Moments later the _Falcon _was floating in orbit around the blue-green marble of Earth.

"Well, that was unexpected." Tony said staring at the planet before him. Chewbacca made a quiet noise agreeing with Tony.

"What is going on?" Nebula asked walking into the cockpit.

"Welcome to Earth." Tony muttered as the freighter slowly dissented towards the planet.

"How-I…" Nebula trailed off, confused to what was going on.

"Random flying space girl brought us here." Mara said not looking away from the viewport in front of her.

Nebula looked like she wanted to question Mara further, but kept her mouth shut.

Minutes later the _Falcon _landed on the lawn outside of the Avengers compound. Mara, Tony, Chewbacca, and Nebula quickly made their way to the landing ramp to exit the flying rust bucket.

Tony was the first off the ship and ran into Pepper Potts's arms.

"I-I lost the kid." He whispered to Pepper as she held him. Pepper looked up to Mara, giving her a sympathetic look.

"Let's go inside." Pepper said and led the group away from the _Falcon._

* * *

Mara stood next Steve as they sat around the holotable trying to plot out their next move.

"A ton of cosmic energy was released here on Earth when Thanos did… what he did. And roughly two days ago, the same energy reading was detected on this planet here." Rocket Racon explained using the holotable to visualize everything.

"So what's the plan, go to this garden and take the stones from Thanos? Didn't exactly go so well for us last time." Natasha said.

"I'll be back." Carol spoke up. She had changed out of her red and blue suit and was wearing a simple black shirt and gray sweats.

"What are you going to do, fly up there and rip the gauntlet off his hand?" Mara asked stepping up to face Carol.

"Stay out of my way, you had your chance." Carol threatened, tilting her head at the younger girl.

"You know, we tend to do things around here as a team." Rhodey spoke up.

Carol snorted slightly, "How's that working out for ya?" She asked turning to face War Machine.

"We'll do this together. We need your power, and you need our numbers. We have a better chance on bringing everyone back if we work as a team." Steve spoke up.

Chewbacca gave a roar in agreement.

Carol thought over the offer before nodding in agreement.

Chewbacca started to speak up, though almost no one understood him.

"Uhmm, does anyone know how to talk to… him?" Natasha asked.

"He says that we should contact Leia Organa on Chandrila for back up… Assuming that she didn't get dusted." Mara spoke up.

"Who?" Steve asked.

"She's one of the Rebellion leaders, her brother aided us on Titan." Mara explained.

"Do we have anyway to get into contact with her?" Rhodey asked.

Chewbacca walked over and gently pushed Steve aside from the holotable and started to mess with it.

"Umm, does fuzzball know what he's doing?" Rocket whispered to Nebula.

The cyborg ignored the talking racon and kept her gaze on Chewbacca.

A few minutes later Chewbacca backed away from the table and an image of Leia Organa appeared.

"Chewbacca?" Leia asked, relief visibly showing on the young leader. "Thank the Force you survived, where's Luke and Han? Both Imperial and Alliance forces were decimated by this attack." Leia said.

Chewbacca looked down at his feet before replying to the princess.

"Both of them." She said in disbelief.

"Um, miss. Yeah, my name is Steve Rogers. We think we know how to undo this…decimation, but we may require back up." Steve interrupted walking up next to Chewbacca.

"I know who you are, General Syndulla informed me on your, Avengers before she was dusted. If you say that you have a way to fix this, then you will have the full support of the Alliance navy. Send me the location." Leia said coolly.

Steve nodded to Rocket. "Right away, transmitting coordinates."

The holographic image disappeared, and Steve turned back to the group assembled.

"We'll take the ship Tony and the others arrived here on and meet Leia's forces in orbit above the planet. We'll plot out our next move once we see what kind of defenses Thanos has in place and what forces Leia can spare." Steve explained. "Avengers, let's get this son of a bitch."

**-****_IAGFFA: The Infinity Stones_****-**

The _Millennium Falcon _exited hyperspace just outside of Thanos's vacation home planet. There were no external defenses, no satellites, no sign of any advance civilization.

"Are we sure this is the right place?" Rhodey asked looking over the readouts from one of the monitors.

Chewbacca roared at War Machine.

"What did he say?" Rhodey asked.

"He said he finds your lack of faith disturbing." Mara muttered.

A loud beeping came from one of the consoles.

"We have ships coming out of lightspeed." Rocket warned. "Brace for evasive maneuvers."

"No wait." Mara said and four Alliance warships exited hyperspace off the bow of the _Falcon._

Two MC-80 star cruisers, a CR90 Corellian corvette, and a GR75 cargo transport.

_"__This is Admiral Akbar of the Rebel Alliance, we are here to provide heavy fire support."_ The infamous Rebel military leader called out from the comms.

"Admiral, this is Captain Steve Rogers of the Avengers, glad to have the support. We just deployed a scout to…scout out the enemy positions, we are awaiting on her report before we make our next move."

"Understood Captain Rogers, our corvette is in route to dock with your ship to drop off some ground reinforcements." Akbar said.

"Roger that Admiral." Steve replied to the Mon Cala and immediately after disconnected the transmission.

Seconds later, the _Falcon _was docked with the larger Corellian corvette. Mara and Steve walked over to the air lock waiting for it to open.

"What do you know about this Princess?" Steve asked Mara as they waited.

"Leia Organa, her adopted father was one of the founding members of the Rebel Alliance, her home world was destroyed by the Empire at the outset of the Galactic Civil War, and apparently, her father was Darth Vader." Mara quietly said not looking away from the airlock.

"As in…"

"Yes, as in Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Vader." Mara quickly replied making Steve make a whistle noise in amazement.

Seconds later the door shot open revealing a half dozen Rebel commandos wearing jungle camo, one of the commandos had a bushy white beard and a commander insignia on his breast pocket. Behind them followed a golden protocol droid, and Princess Leia wearing a camo poncho, her hair put up in a bun looking almost perfect.

"Welcome aboard ma'am." Steve greeted Leia walking up to her.

Leia returned the pleasantries but did not take her gaze off Mara, nor did the Rebel commandos.

"Captain Rogers, this is Commander Rex and his commando team." Leia introduced what Mara assumed is a former Clone Trooper.

Rex saluted Steve before shaking his hand.

Before they could continue a series of whistles and beeps came from behind Mara and an astromech droid appeared out of nowhere as it nearly rolled Mara over going up to Leia and the protocol droid.

"Where did that thing come from?" Steve asked pulling out a pistol from the holster on his hip.

"Didn't know it was on the ship." Mara responded.

"R2-D2? How dare you scare these people." The protocol droid said to the small blue and white astromech droid.

"Well I'll be, if it isn't Artoo." Rex said walking up to the droid.

"You know Artoo?" Leia asked Rex.

"Of course I do, he was my Jedi General's droid during the Clone Wars. Same with golden rod over here, but he mainly stayed with Senator Amidala." Rex explained.

"Jedi General? They were servants to the royal family on Alderaan." Leia said.

"And before that they served General Skywalker. Luke's father." Rex said.

Leia closed her eyes, Mara could tell she was deciding or not to mention that she was also the daughter of Anakin Skywalker, but didn't say anything.

"Where's Chewbacca?" Leia asked changing the subject.

"In the cockpit, I'll take you-"

"I know my way around the _Falcon_." Leia said cutting Steve off and walked pass the two straight for the cockpit.

Steve turned to face Mara but before he could say anything a loud roar from Chewbacca drew them back to the cockpit.

Walking in, Mara and Steve were greeted by Chewbacca crouched down hugging Leia tightly.

"Careful Chewie." Leia wheezed out as the Wookie gently released the princess.

_"__Falcon come in." _Carol's voice said over the comm.

"This is the _Falcon, _what did you find?" Rocket asked.

_"__No ground defenses, no cities, or really any signs of intelligent life. Only a small farm in the north western hemisphere."_ Carol said floating in front of the _Falcon_ where everyone inside of the ship could see her.

Leia turned to face Steve, "Well, looks like we won't need the fleet to bombard anything…yet." She said tilting her slightly.

"_I'll go ahead and rough him up a bit before you guys get down there." _Carol said and blasted off towards the planet.

"Remember we need him alive." Steve called into the comms.

"_Understood."_

Steve nodded to Chewbacca and Rocket to follow Carol.

Leia and Steve sat in the seats directly behind Chewbacca and Rocket, while Mara was forced to stand, keeping her balance by holding onto the back of Steve's chair.

The Rebel commandos, Natasha, and Rhodey were all gathered in the common area down the hallway.

"Brace yourselves, we're coming in hot!" Rocket yelled as the pull from the atmosphere nearly knocked Mara off her feet. Seconds later the _Falcon _roughly touched down in a lush green meadow and a farming field nearby.

"Let's get to it." Steve ordered and picked up his shield. Rocket and Chewbacca pulled their respective weapons off their backs. Mara gripped her lightsaber while Leia pulled a blaster pistol out from under her poncho.

The group made their way into the common room where the commandos, Rhodey, and Natasha were equipping their weapons.

Steve gave a slight nod as they disembarked from the freighter.

* * *

Mara crouched against the small stone wall right behind the small hut where Thanos was sitting inside. Rocket, Leia, and Chewbacca knelt beside her, with their blasters drawn.

"_Carol, waiting for your signal."_ Steve said through the comm.

Seconds later a bright yellow streak shot from the sky and plowed into the top of the straw roof of the small hut. War Machine quickly followed blowing a hole in the side of the structure.

Chewbacca led the charge from the front of the hut. He slammed full force into the door, blowing it off its hinges.

Thanos had just knocked Carol into War Machine, but quickly turned to face Mara.

Rocket, Chewbacca, the Rebel commandos, and Leia opened with a barrage of lasers, hitting Thanos in the chest.

"Remember we need him alive." Leia ordered as she fired another bolt hitting Thanos in the leg.

Thanos raised his left arm to cover his face, protecting it from the barrage of laser fire. Chewbacca charged the Titan and grabbed him by the arm and flung him to the ground on the other side of the hut. He roared loudly as he prepared to charge at him again.

Igniting her lightsaber, Mara jumped over the small cooking fire in the middle of the floor, and slashed at Thanos's left arm, cutting it clean off. The sound of the infinity gauntlet made a loud "clank" as Mara pointed her saber at Thanos's throat.

Chewbacca ripped Thanos's severed arm from the gauntlet and gave out a small cry when he noticed that the sockets were empty.

"Where are the stones?" Steve asked stepping into the hut.

Thanos let out a small chuckle as he held onto his injured arm.

"Where is the weapon?" Leia ordered, the venom in her voice made extremely clear as she laced it with the Force.

"I…I destroyed them." He muttered.

Mara shook her head in disbelief. "You lie!" She angerly yelled.

"I used the stones to destroy themselves." He said pointing to the gauntlet, that was void of any colorful gems.

"Search everywhere. He must have buried them." Natasha called out.

"He has to be lying." Rhodey agreed.

"My father is many things. But a liar isn't one of them." Nebula calmly stated from entry way of the hut. She walked closer to Thanos who looked up at her.

Mara let out a sigh as she felt her anger start to flow through her.

"Thank you, for yo-"

With a single strike, Mara decapitated Thanos, his head falling into his lap.

Everyone stared at her in shock.

"What did you just do?" Rocket asked the former Imperial.

"I ended it." She said walking out of the hut, leaving everyone behind as she made her way back to the _Falcon._

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this new story. Please fav/follow/review.**

_**May the Force be with you because I actually really enjoyed the Rise of Skywalker, especially the ending...Idk why though, it just felt very Star Wars-y to me.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Five Years Later

**A/N: Thank you to all who fav/followed/reviewed and who have been keeping up with this saga. I hope you all are staying healthy and maintaing your social distancing through these strange times we find ourselves in;) I hope you enjoy this next installment. **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**FIVE YEARS LATER**

**The Ghost**

**Hanan City, Chandrila**

**Chandrila System**

**Jedi Padawan Jacen Syndulla **sat crossed legged in front of a holocron with the image of former Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker explaining basic saber deflections for the umpteenth time. Jacen couldn't remember how many times Ezra had made him go through Jacen's father's holocron collection to teach rudimentary lightsaber drills.

This was how Jacen spent most of his lessons, holed up in his quarters on board the _Ghost _while Ezra and Chopper planned out their next course.

Though Jacen got frustrated with Ezra on many occasions about how slow his training was progressing, how they spent so much time on the basics and never moved onto the fun stuff of being a Jedi. Like saber throws, or new Force abilities. Ezra always had the same response, "_The Force isn't a toy, you can't just go around lifting giant rocks because you can, you have to respect the Force as a part of you."_ Or something along those lines.

Even though they constantly bickered, Ezra was the closest thing besides his mother he had to his father. Caleb Dume, or better known as Kanan Jarrus. After his mother and the rest of the Ghost crew had rescued Ezra from Earth, a backwards planet even compared to Ryloth standards according to his mother. Ezra was the first to return to Lothal and retrieve his father's lightsaber. He gave it to Jacen as a gift, and a promise. To train him just as his father should have.

"_And if you keep practicing these motions then yo-" _Jacen waved his hand to shut the hologram off and threw the cube onto his bed before sighing. At this point he could recite the entire contents of the holocron from memory.

Jacen was about to activate his saber and run through his daily saber routines when the chrono on his wrist beeped alerting him that either Ezra or Chopper needed him. Giving one final sigh Jacen grabbed his vest and put it on as he made his way to the main cockpit.

Stepping inside Jacen was met by Ezra standing in front of a hologram of the New Republic Chancellor.

"I'll make sure that we get there immediately." Ezra said before cutting the feed off.

"What does Chancellor Organa want us to do?" Jacen asked making Ezra jump slightly at his voice.

"Oh, Jacen, didn't hear you come in." Ezra said turning around to face him.

Ezra still looked worse for wear. He took the decimation just as hard, if not harder than most. Just like Jacen, his entire family disappeared in a matter of seconds overnight. Jacen could barely remember it, most of the time it was just stories that others had told him, and he pieced the picture together that way. But Ezra had lost both the love of his life, and the only other two people he could call family.

"Chancellor Organa received word from Earth that they might have another way…another way to bring everyone back." Ezra explained, though he didn't look convinced.

"Wait, are you serious?" Jacen asked excitedly.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up. Remember what happened last time?" Ezra asked as he plotted coordinates into the navcomputer.

"No, not really, I was like seven." Jacen replied sitting into the chair next to Ezra.

Ezra turned to look directly at Jacen and gave him a pointed look. "You know what I mean."

Jacen shrugged his shoulder's innocently.

"Chopper, prep the nav computer for the jump to the Shield Gate in the Maw Cluster." Ezra ordered the astromech.

"The Maw Cluster?" Jacen asked, confused as to why they were going to a black hole cluster in the middle of the Outer Rim.

"Where do you think the portal out of the Galaxy was at, Tatooine?" Ezra asked, smirking at his padawan.

"No, I just. Never mind, I don't know why I even bother." Jacen huffed.

Jacen watched Ezra expertly pilot the _Ghost _into the hyperlane just outside of Chandrila's orbit. Staring out of the viewport, Jacen was amazed at the simple beauty of hyperspace, how the stars spiraled around the starship but continued for infinity in front of him. Jacen could get lost in it for hours, and often he did.

The sound of Ezra's voice brought the young Padawan back to reality, "Maw Shield Gate, this is the _Ghost, _requesting access clearance into Maw space." Ezra called through the comm.

There was no immediate reply, seconds later a static started to sizzle through the comm, "_This is Shield Gate Command, requesting reinforcements. I repeat this is Shield Gate Command, we're under attack! Does anyone read?" _

"Gate Command come in. This is Captain Bridger of Phoenix Squadron, we're inbound. Hold tight." Ezra ordered and moments later the hypnotizing view of hyperspace disappeared replaced by a large battle before the freighter.

Three Imperial Star Destroyers were engaging the defense fleet protecting the shield gate which encircled the dimensional rift by a translucent light blue planetary shield.

Two Alliance MC80s engaged the Imperial capital ships while the smaller star fighters engaged in their dog fights around the large space station.

"Gate Command come in." Ezra repeated into the comm.

"Captain Bridger, thank the Force. Imperial forces have boarded the facility. Unknown how many, they're attempting to force their way into labs. Our Security forces are holding them in the hanger, but we can't hold out forever." The Rebel officer replied.

"Understood, we're on our way." Ezra said and piloted the ship through the intense space battle.

"Chopper pull up any information you have on the facility. I want everything." Ezra ordered.

Chopper gave a whistling retort and plugged himself into the _Ghost_. A second later Chopper started to give off a salvo of whistles and beeps.

"What do you mean classified? Un-Classify them!" Ezra ordered as he piloted the ship into the main hanger.

Jacen looked out at the vast destruction which laid before him. Fires blazed all around the hanger, destroyed X-wings and Y-wings littered the large room, while a heavily modified Sienar Industries Imperial transport sat untouched next to the _Ghost_.

"Well, I guess that's how they got in." Ezra muttered, putting his vest on over his long-sleeved shirt.

"You don't say." Jacen remarked standing up and pulling out his mother's old Blurgg blaster pistol and holstering it.

Jacen followed Ezra out of the cockpit and onto the loading ramp.

Ezra placed his hand on Jacen's shoulder, "Whatever happens, when I say run, you run. And when I say-"

"Sit I sit, when you say fetch-"

"Jacen, this isn't a joke. These are not like the training droids, or some drunken pirates. These guys are trained professionals, they will kill you. Do not let them get that chance." Ezra sternly ordered.

Jacen looked up at his master and gave him a sly grin, "That implies that they will be able to actually hit me. These are Storm Troopers we're talking about." Jacen laughed.

Ezra breathed in heavily before hitting the button to release the ramp.

They both pulled out their blaster pistols, expecting a few troopers to be waiting, but there was no one. Ezra and Jacen quickly made their way towards the exit, but Ezra stopped and looked at a dead body, an Alliance soldier.

Ezra let a curse slip as he examined the body.

"What is it?" Jacen asked.

Ezra slowly stood back up. "He was killed by a lightsaber." Ezra muttered before closing his eyes and reaching slightly with his right hand. "I can feel a strong pull of the Force. A pull to the darkside." Ezra said.

Jacen just stared at Ezra hoping that he would explain further.

"I think there's an Inquisitor on board." Ezra said and quickly walked towards the exit.

Jacen didn't question his master's instincts and closely followed Ezra down the hall.

Alarms blared around the two as they quickly made their way down the metal plated hallway. Scorch marks dotted the walls, while small fires blazed around them. The two finally came across a blast door, which looked like it had been blown apart; but there was no evidence of explosive residue or scorching around it.

"Someone used the Force to blast this thing apart." Ezra said studying the damage.

"Are you sure? Its just so…"

"Violent?" Ezra asked. "That's the darkside of the Force for you. Uncontrolled rage."

Ezra and Jacen quickly finished walking down the hall and came across the command bridge of the gate. Inside, dead bodies decorated the floor and command consoles. Jacen looked up to viewport at the end of the half circle room where a human male wearing the black and gray of an Inquisitor stood gazing out of the viewport, along with a blonde female Imperial officer.

"You shouldn't have come here." The Inquisitor stated, not turning around to face the two Jedi.

The woman did turn her head and was carrying an E-11 blaster rifle.

Ezra quickly activated his green lightsaber, and Jacen followed suit.

"Who are you?" Ezra demanded, getting into a defensive position, Jacen quickly followed his master's movements.

The Inquisitor slowly turned around, looking to be around the same age as Ezra. His buzzed brown hair completing the look of authority he had.

"I am known by many names, Grand Inquisitor; Lord Marek; Heir to Vader; but you probably have heard me by the name my enemies fear me by…" The Inquisitor stated.

Ezra just looked at him.

"Starkiller." He said mysteriously.

"Who?" Ezra asked confused.

The Imperial officer facepalmed and shook her head.

"Starkiller, you know, apprentice to Darth Vader, butcher of Ajon Kloss, Jedi Exe-You know what, kriff it." 'Starkiller' mumbled and activated a red lightsaber and leaped down in front of Ezra and Jacen.

Ezra quickly slashed at Starkiller, but the Inquisitor blocked his advance and used the Force to fling Ezra back. Jacen followed up his master's attack and struck Starkiller's saber. The Inquisitor used his free hand to fling a volley of Force lightning at Jacen which forced him to use his saber to deflect the energy.

Ezra jumped back into the fight and started to unleash a ruthless saber combo on the Inquisitor. Each of Ezra's strikes were met in equal force by the self-proclaimed Starkiller.

"Juno, do you have the access codes yet?" Starkiller called between the strikes.

"Not yet, everything's encrypted, you shouldn't have left PROXY on the ship, he could have decoded this faster." The woman called out.

Jacen took note, and quickly ran around the saber battle and crouched his way to the console where, 'Juno', was working.

Jacen smirked as he Force pushed Juno into the railing behind her, and threw his saber into console, leaving a giant orange saber strike into the now damaged circuits.

"What did you just do?" Juno yelled and charged Jacen. Before he could step aside, the Imp officer tackled him to the ground.

Jacen kneed her in the stomach and rolled out from underneath her as he held her side in pain. After destroying a few more of the consoles, Jacen quickly made his way back to Ezra who had flung Starkiller across the room.

Before Jacen could enter the battle, Chopper started to beep wildly into the comm, just as a bright light flashed through the viewport and an Imperial Star Destroyer exploded in a bright blue-green flash of light.

"Ezra! Chopper's got the access codes, lets go!" Jacen yelled over the explosions coming from the space battle. Ezra glanced between Starkiller and his apprentice before nodding.

Jacen led the way as he ran down the hall at full sprint, Ezra just behind as he closed the large blast doors behind him and destroyed the controls. Jacen knew it would only buy them a few moments, but every second was worth it.

Ezra finally caught up with Jacen just as he entered the hanger. Jacen looked over the _Ghost _where he saw Chopper flying around a large humanoid droid that was trying to grasp the smaller astromech.

"What in the Force is that thing?" Jacen asked his master as they ran towards Chopper.

"Experimental holo-droid. PROXY class." Ezra explained before Force pushing the droid to unbalance it and allowing Chopper to fly into it, knocking it to its feet. "Let's go!" Ezra yelled to the astromech. Jacen and Chopper quickly followed Ezra onto the _Ghost_, and seconds later the freighter was in the vacuum of space.

TIE fighters and alliance starfighters blazed pass the ship, engaging in ship-to-ship combat around the them.

Ezra maneuvered around the debris of a newly destroyed Mon Calamari star cruiser.

"Chop, deactivate the gate." Ezra ordered, dodging another large chunk of debris.

Chopper made a few beeping noises as he plugged himself into the terminal.

Jacen looked over at the monitor and noticed Starkiller's shuttle approaching them.

"Master, we have company!" Jacen yelled.

Ezra let a curse slip as he pushed the throttle.

"Chopper, shields, now!" Ezra ordered.

Jacen faced front and watched as the shield dissipate inside the ring of the gate.

Ezra pushed in commands into the nav computer quickly. "Hang on." He said and Jacen braced for the jump to light speed through the event horizon directly in front of them.

Seconds later the _Ghost_ emerged on the other side of the dimensional rift.

"Chopper, set coordinates for the Sol System." Ezra told the droid. A minute later, the _Ghost _had re-entered hyperspace, on a direct course for Earth.

'_And this is where the fun begins.' _Jacen thought to himself.

* * *

**Boston, Massachusetts**

**Earth**

**Sol System**

**Anthony "Tony" Stark **aka The Invincible Armored Ironman looked around the abandoned street where small fires burned, and several dead bodies lay. Some dismembered beyond recognition. Tony let out a sigh as he carefully avoided the dozens of bodies.

Tony knew not even one of these people were innocent; after the Decimation, Boston was one of the hardest hit cities in the North East. They lost over 75% of their total population. Compared to New York where just over half was wiped out, and Philadelphia where they only lost a third. Because of that, Boston became a hot bed for criminal gang lords, including the now infamous Francesco "Frankie" Rizzoli. A former Boston Police Officer turned crime lord after the Decimation. But these were still people that _she_ was carving up.

Tony stepped closer to what was the old Boston Police Headquarters, but the doors flung open and out flew Rizzoli himself to Tony's feet. Tony looked down at him and saw the fear in his eyes. Tony looked back up to the station entrance and saw the person he was after.

"Hey kiddo, we both know you don't want to do this." Tony said, looking between Rizzoli and the former Avenger.

"Tony, this doesn't involve you. This is between me and that bantha fodder!" The ex-Grand Inquisitor yelled; her purple lightsaber ignited.

"Mara, don't do this, you need to end this cycle of violence." Tony said to the girl who started her march towards the two. "Think of Peter, if he saw you like this, it would kill him."

Mara stopped in her tracks, "I'm doing this because of him." She angerly said.

"Then come with me to get him back." Tony softly said.

Mara tilted her head slightly, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, we may have a way to get him back." Tony replied. "I'm not going to lie, it's a freaking long shot, but it's a shot."

Mara deactivated her saber, "Don't do that. Please." Mara whispered.

"Do what?"

"Give me any more hope. The last of it I had, died five years ago." Mara said.

"I'm not giving you hope, I'm giving you my word. That I figured out time travel, and we're going to use it to get the stones back." Tony explained.

"You did wha?" Rizzoli asked.

"Is it really wise for you to be speaking right now?" Tony asked the disgraced cop.

Mara waved her hand and used the Force to knock Rizzoli out.

"Let's go." Mara said walking past Tony.

* * *

_**Five Years Earlier**_

_Mara Jade held her saber at the self-proclaimed Star Lord's throat while he held Peter at gun point. "Drop the blaster." Mara commanded, venom seeping through her words. _

_"__Who are you?" Star Lord asked. _

_Peter deactivated his mask, "We're the Avengers man." _

_"__You are the guys Thor told us about." The girl with the antennas said. _

_"__You know Thor?" Tony asked. _

_"__Yeah, tall guy, not that good looking, needed saving." Star Lord trailed off. _

_After their pleasantries, Star Lord let go of Peter and Mara lowered her weapon just as Tony and Steven did. _

_"__So, you guys are here to stop Thanos too? Well that's useful, just make sure you follow my lead." Star Lord stated. _

_Tony glanced between Mara and the Guardians with a look on his face that said, 'are you being serious right now?' _

_Tony and Quill continued to bicker for another fifteen minutes until a small thunderous roar grew louder in the sky above them. _

_"__Thanos?" Drax questioned pulling out his daggers. _

_Mara looked up into the sky to see a Corellian YT-1300f freighter blasting over them before lowering next to the crash site of the disk ship they had crashed in. _

_"__What a piece of junk." Quill laughed pulling out his blaster. "Let's get this son of a bitch."_

_Mara rolled her eyes as everyone made their way towards the infamous Millennium Falcon. _

_"__They're not Thanos!" Mara yelled after the group. _

_The ramp underneath the ship lowered where two humans, General Han Solo and Commander Luke Skywalker descended with the Wookie, Chewbacca, trailing behind them. _

_"__Those are our reinforcements." Mara said, while she tried to contain a small laugh at the look of amazement on Peter's face. _

_"__Well, well, well. If it isn't the Grand Inquisitor herself." General Solo mocked but kept his hand on his holster ready to pull it if needed. The others gave the new comers nervous glances._

_"__General Solo, pleasure as always." Mara replied. She did find it strange to be able to have a conversation with him that did not include threats of torture, or laser bolts flying between them. Though they had really engaged in combat once or twice during the Galactic Civil War. _

_"__Mara Jade, glad to have your help." Luke said kindly stepping past Han. _

_"__Skywalker, been a while." Mara said to the slightly older Jedi. _

_Peter looked between Mara and Luke with a slightly annoyed look on his face, then interjected himself between the two. "And I'm Peter." _

_Mara closed her eyes and slightly shook her head while Luke smiled down at the younger superhero. _

_"__The Force is strong with you. You would make a great Jedi." Luke greeted, shaking Peter's hand. "Assuming you could overcome your jealousies." Luke smirked at Peter whose eyes went wide. _

_Mara snickered at his discomfort and looked over to the others who were gathered around Chewbacca and Han going into discussions about the situation before them. _

_"__So, should we join the party?" Luke asked Mara and Peter._

* * *

**Present Day**

Tony and Mara walked into the room housing their time travel machine just as Clint returned from his test run.

"It worked!" Rocket yelled while the others gave quiet applause and cheers.

Natasha was the first person to notice Tony and Mara's arrival.

"Thank God you're okay. I missed having you around here." Natasha said as she gave the ex-Imperial a hug.

"I didn't remember you being so affectionate." Mara replied after breaking from the hug.

"A lot has happened in the four and half years since you left." Nat replied.

"Good to have you back kid." Steve said shaking Mara's hand.

Mara looked around the room before sighing, "It's good to be back. Now let's go get everyone back."

"We're just waiting for Chancellor Organa's team to arrive." Bruce spoke up from the assortment of computers and monitors.

"Chancellor?" Mara asked surprised.

Before anyone could say anything, an alert popped up on a holoscreen directly in front of Natasha.

"Proximity alarm, it's the _Ghost_." Nat said swiping the display away.

"Well, looks like it's time to get this show on the road." Steve said.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed, please fav and/or follow and drop a review. **

_**May the Force be with you, and stop hording all the TP and face masks!**_


End file.
